Humans
Humans are a race of mortals in Astoria. Types Engels Humans with fair hair and skin. They believe themselves to be descended from Angels. They were originally from East of Scovia but thousands of years ago, they invaded the land using their griffin knights and sun magic. They are the largest ethnic group in Scovia. The worship the sun god Eilo and the angel guides who helped him. They enjoy in building large, grand structures. Olffolk The Olffolk are the tribes that lived in Scovia before the Engels invaded. They are thought to be the first humans. They are thought to be responsible for humans inhabiting Jorth as well as Erelle. They don't have exact looks but normally dark hair is a common trait. It is known that a group of Olffolk migrated to Erelle during the rise of the Gysiles. This group of Olffolk is one of the 3 main ethnic groups in Erelle. Gorgons The gorgons have olive skin, chestnut eyes, and darker hair. They are said to have come from the Broken Coast. On the Isle of serpants, a leader received a vison of the gorgons’ future and he instructed them of a large island where they can settle since overpopulation was a problem. They are a very militaristic group who pride themselves on their organized army and navy. Their soldiers some of the finest in all of Astoria. Their culture is very different then the other groups. Gorgons usually use clothing to determine social class and they wear togas and tunics. They often eat meals in groups of 6 to 8 at large tables wear food was laid out to take. Gorgons are large drinkers of wine and have some very good wineries. They worship a group of Others called the Snake Mothers. They aren’t the fondest of other races but there are a few that are exceptions. The lizard men are one race that is welcomed by gorgons as they are seen as relatives of the Snake Mothers. They also like Dwarves due to their hardworking nature, good craftsmanship, and undying loyalty. Orcs, Elves, and Oreads are tolerable to them. They like Orcs’ strong warrior skills but hate their lack of organization. They think Elves are very civilized and make great wine but are too fragile. They like Oreads for their mining abilities, sense of loyalty, and similarities to Dwarves but dislike Oreads’ hermit ways. Most gorgons live in the cities as they believe the city is the center of life. Jorthens Jorthens are thought to have come from tribes on the Broken Coast that sailed south. Their culture comes from the many tribes that migrated to Jorth though they started to enslave different groups. Eastern Jorthens are another group which used to be part of the kingdom but have separated themselves. They developed a different culture and now are part of Erelle. Jorthens are known for their fire magic. Facial hair is important in Jorth as it is a sign of wealth and success. They are known to be a very welcoming and friendly people. They also have a great sense of humor. They relativity like all races, even those of beast, though they hate Dhampyrs due to their wars with the Vampyres. They are usually easy going people but they value business very highly. Ellians Ellians are the people of Ellis. They worship the forest gods. Due to the amount of monsters in their region, they have a class of monster hunters. Moonscar The original dark skinned people of the Moonscar isles. They are said to be from the Broken Coast. They are known for their pirate ways. They worship the Ocean mother. Zodiac The people of the Zodiac cities. They are said to have come from a large city which was destroyed. The cities have similar cultures but still different.